Surprises Around Every Corner
by IneedDucks
Summary: Dean is having dreams, Julie is going somewhere unknown, and Connie has a friend no one knows...what'll happen to all the ducks when these get out of hand
1. Secrets and Dreams

DISCLAIMER: NO I do NOT own the Ducks. I don't know them either! I do however own Brenton Masters, Mr. Peregrine, and Mr. Milan...at least that's all I own so far!  
  
Dean Portman finished lacing his skates, and went out the door to the ice rink. He took a look at how smooth it was. Just as he was about to set his feet on the ice he looked out on the other side of the rink to see who he thought to be the most talented girl. She had brown hair coming out from under a hockey mask, and she was shooting pucks from one side of the rink into the other side's net. She was moving with an awesome grace and skill that not even Ken could moved with. He decided to talk to her...  
  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" his alarm shrieked at him. "Damn alarm. It ruined my dream before I got a chance to meet her," he said to himself. "Dean, turn off the alarm already," Fulton said sleepily across their Eden Hall dorm room. Dean hit the top of it, making the sound wind down slowly. "You know, if you keep beating that poor thing it won't work anymore," Fulton told him matter-of-factly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! That's what you say every morning," Dean told his very sleep roommate.  
  
He got up and rubbed his eyes. "I dreamed about her again, man," he said hoping Fulton was still awake to listen. Of course, he was already fast asleep again. Dean turned on some music, grabbed his towel, and a bottle of shampoo, and he headed out the door and down the hall.  
  
~ Girl's dorm ~  
  
Julie shuffled around her room quickly, trying to find her watch. "Hey, Connie! Have you seen my watch?" she asked as she looked underneath her bed. "No, the last time I saw it, Banksie was resetting the time for you. It was last night at dinner," she said. Julie sat up. She thought about it a moment, then started to scramble underneath Connie's bed. There was a knock at the door. Connie answered it. "Hey Connie. Have you seen Julie?" a male voice asked. "Yeah, she's over there under the bed," she told the voice. The voice didn't seem familiar. Julie scrounged her way out from under the bed and sat up.  
  
"Hi, you don't know me, but I know you. You are Julie Gaffney. I am Brenton Masters," he told her. Julie stood up and looked him straight in the eye. "Yes I am Julie Gaffney, what can I do for you?" she asked. "Actually I was wondering if you could help me in Algebra. You see, I just moved here and Mr. Peregrine gave me your name. He told me that you would be a great tutor, and well, I really need the help," he told her trying to explain why there was a strange guy at her door. "Um, I need a little time to think about it. Can I get back to you?" she asked.  
  
She was freaked out because of two things. One she had no idea exactly who he was but felt that if Mr. Peregrine had sent him she should help him, and two that he knew Connie. "Yes, please take your time. I'm sorry if I have scared you," he told her, sensing her fear of him. He left at that moment and shut the door after him.  
  
"Hey Connie, how do you know him? She asked, still a little shaken up.  
  
"Oh, well, we grew up together. He's really nice. Not bad looking either," she said sounding as if she were trying to stifle a crush. Julie shrugged it off, and dove under the bed again.  
  
~Boy's Dorm~  
  
"Hey Fulton, do you know where Portman is?" asked Adam as he walked into the showers. "He went somewhere early this morning. By the way he acted, you'd think he had a date. He actually got his good shampoo and came to the shower. Must be some girl," Fulton said. "Yeah, must be," said Adam drying himself off and wrapping the towel around him. "I never would have thought Portman would get up early for anything," Adam went on.  
  
"My God, Banks! Get enough cologne on this morning?" Goldberg asked as he hopped into one of the stalls. "Shut up Goldberg! It's not cologne, it's body wash. It's not my fault you like to smell like a pigpen and I like to smell nice so I girl will notice me," Adam said getting defensive. He liked his body wash.  
  
"Hey guys," said Charlie walking into what smelled like Bath and Body Works. "Well I know Banksie already had his shower," he said laughing. "Yeah, whatever. Yuk it up guys. We'll see who gets a phone number today," he said. He was still defensive. He thought he smelled good.  
  
"Hey Banksie! Was there something you needed from Portman?" Fulton asked, pulling his towel into the shower with him. If there was one thing that Fulton was self-conscious about, it was his body. Charlie and Banks had six packs, and well Fulton had a keg. He stepped out of the shower. "Yeah, but it can wait," Adam said.  
  
Adam walked out into the hall and bumped into Ken. "Hey Ken! Did you know that Portman's got a new girl?" he asked. And so the Duck's gossip vine began for the day.  
  
~ Girls Dorm ~  
  
"Hey Julie, you ready to go to breakfast yet?" Connie asked impatiently. "The guys will get to it first and you know Goldberg," she said trying to hurry Julie up. Julie was still under the bed in search of her watch. "Just go ahead. I will catch up," Julie mumbled. "Well, ok," Connie answered and left, shutting the door behind her. "It's about time," Julie said to herself. Julie waited until she knew that Connie was headed toward the cafeteria, then she left the room, strapped on the watch she had in her pocket, and headed downstairs and out the door. 


	2. More Questions Left Unanswered

DISCLAIMER: NO I do NOT own the Ducks. I don't know them either. I do however own Brenton Masters, Mr. Peregrine, and Mr. Milan....at least that's all I own so far.  
  
~ The Cafeteria ~  
  
"Come on man, quit hogging the syrup," Ken yelled across the table at which the Ducks always sat. Goldberg had been pouring syrup on his pancakes for what seem like decades already. His plate was overflowing with the sticky mess. "Yeah, come on! We all want some," Averman whined. At this point Goldberg was annoyed with them so he just passed the syrup down making a mental note to bring his own next time.  
  
"Hey, where is Portman?" Connie asked looking thoroughly confused because Portman never missed a meal. Fulton shrugged. "I have no idea. He left early this morning, and he never told me where he was going," Fulton said diving into his food. The bash brothers were always so much fun to watch while they ate because they acted as if they hadn't eaten for weeks, but this breakfast felt odd without Dean inhaling his food next to Fulton.  
  
Guy took a look around the table. "Speaking of missing people, where is Julie?" he asked Connie. "I don't know. I left her back at the dorm. She was looking for her watch. I thought she would have found it by now," she answered him. "I hope she's ok," Banks said sounding rather worried.  
  
~ At the rink ~  
  
Portman had gotten on his gear hours ago. He was skating laps around the rink. He hadn't been hungry when he woke up so he headed to the rink to think about his dream. "Who could she be? She's amazing" he thought to himself. Just then someone came up behind him.  
  
"Oh! Hey Jules! What bring you out here so early?" he said a little surprised to see her. "I was heading to the locker room. Uh...I left something here last night after practice," she told him. "No you didn't. You are lying to me. What are you really doing here?" he asked in a firm tone. Dean knew Julie down to her soul. They were like brother and sister. "Uh... Well...what I mean is..." she mumbled trying to come up with something. "I can't tell you," she finally said and ran out of the building. Dean looked shocked as she ran away. She had always told him everything. Even stuff that he didn't want to know.  
  
~ At the cafeteria ~  
  
The Ducks finished their breakfasts and slowly started to leave. "I gotta go finish my project for physics," said Luis as he stood up. Ken and Guy followed him. "Yeah, so do we," Ken said. The three guys walked out of the cafeteria. "Yeah, and Banksie and I have to go put our gear in our bags," Charlie said as he took his plate off the table and started walking away. Adam followed. Connie and Fulton stood up and left without saying a word. The rest of the Ducks at the table looked at them worriedly. They shrugged it off and left to go get ready for class.  
  
~ Joseph Milan's Class ~  
  
"This month we are studying The Canterbury Tales. I hope that you will not mind me giving you a paper," Mr. Milan said. It was immediately followed the usual groans from the Ducks. He was a cool teacher, they gave him that, but sometimes it seemed that he was getting less cool by the day. "But," Mr. Milan continued through the groans, "it is a creative writing assignment, but you also must become one of the characters. Costumes, make- up, and props are welcome. You must know the ins and outs of your character."  
  
"Does this mean that we have to do a paper AND a project?" Russ griped from the back of the room. "Yes, Mr. Tyler. You have to do all of it, but you haven't let me tell you the best part," Mr. Milan said. "You will have partners. Only two of you may work together," he said. There was an odd number of Ducks in the room. Charlie, Adam, Russ, Dean, Fulton, Julie, and Averman, there were only 7 in the class. One of the Ducks would be the odd man out. "I have picked your partners, and I have posted them at the back of the room. Please check the list at the back of the room before you leave," he said. The Ducks all looked at each other. They knew that Mr. Milan would try to make the best pairings, but they didn't know why he wouldn't let them pick their own partners.  
  
The bell rang. Everyone in the room stood up and walked to the back of the room. A few students stayed at their desks.  
  
Partner List  
  
Reed - Portman  
Conway - Averman  
Tyler - Banks  
Masters - Gaffney  
Williams - McSpadden  
Jones – Preston  
  
"Let's see...The bash brothers, Charlie and Averman, Russ and Banksie, and Jules you are with someone named Masters," yelled Fulton to his teammates. "Who's Masters?" Russ asked. "I am. It's nice to meet you. I'm Brenton Masters, and you are?" asked Brenton from behind Russ. "I'm Russ Tyler. When did you get in this class? I haven't seen you around here before," Russ said making an obvious observation.  
  
"Hey Brenton! Are you having a good first day?" asked Connie running into the room. "Yeah Cons, it's been great," he told her while he looked at Julie, "Jules is my partner." "My name is Julie. Only the team can call me Jules," Julie said defensively. It was like this guy was always around it was a little creepy. "Sorry, it's just that guy called you Jules so I thought you wouldn't mind," Brenton said sheepishly. "Yeah that was a little rude Connie told her friend. "I've got to get to biology now before I'm late. I guess I'll see you around," Julie said trying to get out of the room without having to saying anything else to anyone.  
  
"Don't ask me what's wrong with her. I don't know," said Charlie staring toward the door that Julie stormed out through. "Yeah man, sorry. The cat woman hasn't been herself lately," Dean told him. "Come on Brenton. I have a free period like you so we can go catch up," Connie said taking his arm and leading him out of the room.  
  
Fulton looked at the others. There was a look of confusion the faces of all the Ducks. They were confused with who Brenton was and what made Julie so jumpy. "I think I am going to keep an eye on that guy," said Dean, "I don't think I trust him." The others nodded that they left the room. 


	3. ExFiances and lots of interruptions

DISCLAIMER: NO I do NOT own the Ducks. I don't know them either. I do however own Mr. Peregrine, Brenton Masters, Rebekah Fletcher, and Mr. Milan.  
  
~ Girl's Dorm ~  
  
Julie sat on her bed with her nose buried in The Canterbury Tales. Outside, she could hear the wind raging. It was obvious that a storm was heading toward Eden Hall.  
  
"Jules, what do you think about Brenton?" Connie asked.  
  
"He's...um...I don't know because I just met him, but I guess he's ok," she replied still lost in Chaucer's world.  
  
"Jules...Where did you go this morning?" Connie asked with a worried tone.  
  
"Out," Julie replied dryly. Connie looked at her friend worriedly. Julie had never been like this. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Julie got up and answered it with her mind on the book she was still engrossed in.  
  
"Hey Jules," Dean said grinning. He picked her up and twirled her around the room. Dean had always been that way with Connie and Julie. He was like their big brother and he wouldn't let any guy touch them without threatening the guy first.  
  
"Put me down! I am reading," Julie squealed.  
  
"I see that, I didn't know you could," Dean replied. Julie smacked him in the arm. Connie just looked at him.  
  
"What about me? Don't I deserve a hug anymore?" Connie whined. Dean looked at her and shrugged.  
  
"Tell me who this Brenton guy is and I'll think about hugging you and I'll think about not killing him," Dean replied with a sly smile.  
  
"He's just my friend, down boy," Connie told him trying to convince him that Brenton was never and will never be anything more.  
  
"Ok, but he's weird," Dean said trying to be somewhat protective.  
  
"Yeah I know," agreed Julie from behind her book, "he has this I don't know...he's kind of creepy."  
  
"He is not, Julie, and you might like him if you'd actually talk to him," Connie said somewhat insulted.  
  
"Fine, I'll talk to him, ok?" Julie said to make her friend happy. She then packed up her books and left the room.  
  
"She has been acting really strange lately," Dean continued, "that's the second time she has left just like that today."  
  
"I know. I wish she'd tell me where she was this morning. She just told me that she went 'out,' " Connie told Dean.  
  
"She was at the rink. I was there I saw her," he told her trying to give her ease of mind. It didn't work.  
  
"Why couldn't she just tell me that? Did she have to be so vague," she said getting angrier by the second.  
  
"I don't know, Cons. I am worried about her though," he said "Wait...you were at the rink? That's really funny because everyone else thinks you have a new girlfriend," Connie said updating Portman on the latest rumors about him.  
  
"Yeah, I wish. But I'm ugly. I haven't seen anyone in over 6 months, Connie," Dean said baring his soul to her.  
  
"Dean, you are not ugly! Why would you think that? I know a lot of girls who drool over you everyday," Connie exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah? Name at least 3," he challenged her.  
  
"Sarah Marks, Belinda Montgomery, Julie Gaffney..." she trailed off.  
  
"Julie? Yeah right! She is like my sister. Please say someone else's name," Dean begged.  
  
"Portman! Come on! You know you like her too," she accused.  
  
Dean though to himself, "Of course I like Julie, but it's not like I can just blurt it out. Julie isn't my dream girl...literally."  
  
"Portman...Portman are you listening to me?" Connie asked pulling him out of his trance.  
  
"Uh, yeah of course I am Cons," he lied, "but I need to get going." He had to get out of there before he blurted out his feelings for Julie.  
  
Connie looked at the door as it shut. She shrugged and went to get something from her desk. As usual, when Connie was actually going to do homework, there was a knock at the door. She went to it and when she opened it, her jaw dropped.  
  
"Don't look at me so surprised Cons or I'll go back home," the girl at her door said.  
  
"I am surprised to see you Rebekah...I better call Charlie," Connie said heading towards the phone.  
  
"No. I don't want him to know I am here yet," Rebekah Fletcher said still standing in her doorway.  
  
"Well, he only was your fiancé, Bekah," Connie said.  
  
"I know. But we broke up 4 months ago. I heard Brenton was here in town. I came to see if you knew where he was," Rebekah said suddenly staring down at her feet.  
  
"He is at the library. He was hoping to catch Julie there," Connie said suddenly wishing she hadn't. Rebekah had had a thing for Brenton since her and Charlie had ended. Connie thought to herself, "Brenton had always had a thing for Julie. Julie had a thing for Portman. Things could not get more complicated."  
  
There was a knock at the door. Instead of waiting for someone to answer, Charlie let himself in and suddenly his chin dropped.  
  
"Bekah, what on earth are you doing here?" he asked bitterly.  
  
"I heard Brenton was in town," she said not really happy that she had to see Charlie.  
  
"Oh. Well, Cons...may I borrow your chemistry notes?" Charlie asked ignoring the girl next to him.  
  
Connie handed them to him.  
  
~ Connie's POV ~  
  
Oh well, now she had an excuse for not studying them.  
  
"Connie, where is the library," Rebekah pleaded.  
  
"Down the stairs. Cross the lawn, and next to the ice rink. But I'm going with you," I said.  
  
"Ok. So what do you think is wrong with Charlie?" she asked as if she were completely oblivious. We walked together. Charlie looked at us from his window. He looked like he was going to cry. Of course, Bekah saw him too but she pretended not to. I hate seeing him like this. He's Captain Duck. We kept walking when we ran into... 


End file.
